<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an incomplete SR3 fanfic where Boss shot Zimos and had no regrets by depresane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165635">an incomplete SR3 fanfic where Boss shot Zimos and had no regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane'>depresane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saints Row</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Game Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Non-Consensual Drug Use, Minor Character Death, Murder, Party, Threats, draft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an incomplete SR3 fanfic where Boss shot Zimos and had no regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stopped her violet retro scooter in front of a lupanar, across the pavement, blocking the entrance for everyone but herself. As she was walking, she fixed her jacket and stretched the turtle-neck of her black blouse.<br/>
A worker approached her. “How can I help you?”<br/>
She hid her thumbs in front pockets and squinted. “Help yourself. I’ve killed your souteneur. You can stay here or leave.”<br/>
The lady twitched in dull shock. “What? You mean, intentionally?”<br/>
She controlled the tone of her voice. “No, my finger slipped like in Pulp Fiction.”<br/>
More workers gathered around her. They had nothing to say.</p><p>Unlike Kinzie, who burst with rage upon hearing the news. “You asshat! What were you thinking! How are you going to defeat the Syndicate now?!”<br/>
She replied, unmoved, “Without him. Full stop.”<br/>
Kinzie whined, “There’s <em>no</em> ‘without him’! <em>That’s</em> the <em>problem</em>: there’s no ‘with<em>out</em> him’!! Listen!”<br/>
“<em>You</em> listen.”<br/>
“Zimos was helping you!”<br/>
“He humiliated me!” She had to shout. Kinzie gave up and listened. “He forced me into his plan. He drugged me. He made me remember something; something fuck-awful. I don’t need a skoorvyel like him, no matter how many connections he has. I warned him not to push me; he got a fair payment. This applies to you, too. Never, ever push me.”</p><p>In the penthouse, in a bathroom, she washed away colourizing shampoo and looked into a mirror. Her hair was violet again, although a shade duller than her jacket. She smirked at her own reflection.<br/>
A floor above, the Saints were drinking and dancing to the house music. They had invited Zimos’ former employees. The ones who decided to change their profession were wearing comfortable clothes and watching a muted baseball match; the rest arrived in their usual, provocative attire.<br/>
She joined the party with dry hair and killer eyelashes. She danced for twenty minutes. Then, she took a mug of bitter black tea and sat on a sofa.<br/>
A woman in a crop top and leggings walked closer; she avoided eye contact. “Miss Saint?”<br/>
“What’s the matter, honey?”<br/>
“No one… here knows how Zimos died. Not in details. Would you mind…?”<br/>
“Not at all.” She smirked again, pleased with herself. “He gave me my Ace back, so I used it. On target, despite the high. Brain went blam, like fireworks. I had second thoughts, though. Maybe I should have made him suffer.”<br/>
“Nah. Dudes like him don’t break anymore. An efficient kill is better.”<br/>
“Why, thank you.”<br/>
“...I’m not exactly happy that you’ve erased him, but I understand your reasons, a little bit.”<br/>
“I see. Good luck and have fun.”<br/>
The woman nodded and returned to her friends.</p><p>Piles of litter were falling off tables and counters. A CD player was skipping a Lil’ Kim album for the fourth time. All the guests were barely existing, tired, drunk or going through a comedown.<br/>
But the Boss was enjoying herself: munching illegally obtained Kinder Surprise eggs, sipping tea, dancing, and playing on her phone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>